monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Clyde BLUESNAKE
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Re: I've played MHF1 all the way through and I know that after you've slain the Monoblos the village chief tells you about how he lost his wife/fiancee to it and why hunters only hunt in groups of no larger than 4 hunters. Re: Lao Shan Lung page Lao can not have killed the Hero of Kokoto's Fiancee as he solo'ed the Lao. It would be self contradictory to say that he killed Lao by himself, yet his fiancee was killed while helping him fight it. However he only truly became the Hero of Kokoto after he slayed the Monoblos, which we know he didn't neccessarily solo. Furthermore if I recall correctly he mentioned something about retiring after he slayed Monoblos. Also, his greates accomplishments were listed as the killing of a Rathalos and Monoblos if you got his Bio in MHFU(the peddler hands it over after you kill them). Oh, and a geographical point to make. The Old Desert(the first gen Desert), was located in and around the foothills of a mountain range. This may be why the wyvern is called the Elder Wyvern of Kokoto Mountain or whichever the exact naming was. The villagers also seem to think that a Monoblos showing up is bad new for them, this would mean that the desert in which the Monoblos resides is close to their home village of Kokoto. While the Monoblos only presents a threat to Kokoto realistically, Lao-Shan Lung presents a threat to all of the villages and cities in which the Hunter's Guild is responsible for. Yet the Hero of Kokoto is known as such, because he only saved Kokoto(if everyone who killed a Lao got a fancy title we'd all have one), much like how the player saves Pokke Village from the Ukanlos in MHFU. 1. I do not believe it was me who said this: "I've played MHF1 all the way through and I know that after you've slain the Monoblos the village chief tells you about how he lost his wife/fiancee to it and why hunters only hunt in groups of no larger than 4 hunters." I only finished MHF1's village about a few weeks ago or at most a month(I have the date I slayed Lao on my MHF1 GC, it was in late May 2013). 2. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130212184226/monsterhunter/images/c/cf/Snap039.png First they call the monster an Elder Wyvern, then they call it a wyvern. Something doesn't add up there. They also say that he takes his name from the battle with the wyvern. Unless the village was renamed to Kokoto in his honor, this indicates that it is close to Mount Kokoto. 3. How many times do I have to say it? The villager in the game said explicitly that he killed a Lao Shan Lung all by himself. That makes it contradictory for anyone else to have joined him on the hunt for Lao And besides that have you fought Lao recently? He almost can't kill you, if someone dies from Lao it is in Area 5(rarely) or because of the tail(still uncommon). 4. Lao is huge. So huge that he doesn't even attack you directly. If it was an adult Lao that he slew, then it would be an even bigger Lao than what we fight. It may not even be able to see a hunter, unless it was a speck the size of an ant. Such a creature could not brutally slaughter a person. To brutally slaughter a person you have to intentionally kill them. Lao stepping on someone is an accident/unintentional. 5. If this Lao is an adult and is therefore not being fought at the fort, then where did it get fought? We know that he accomplished his feat on Mount Kokoto. This is a map of MH and the Schrade Region(where Kokoto is), I'm assuming you've seen them before. http://image.wetpaint.com/image/1/ws9EBRUkuPczsRnaKPyoAw1006630 http://image.wetpaint.com/image/1/QKXqvVhh-aMnvJlBTH6Pjg346736 We also know that Lao live in Volcanic Beds. I don't see any Volcanic Beds anywhere near Kokoto. I do see mountains though, a lot of mountains. Of course, Lao would have to be able to get to these mountains first. Latio Volcano, aka the Volcanic Belt, is where it would appear that young Laos grow up. The problem I'm seeing is that in order for the Hero of Kokoto to have fought Lao on Mount Kokoto, there would have to be a Mount Kokoto between the Latio Volcano and the fortress. However there likely is not. It is not uncommon for large landmarks to be named after a local place or a city/village/town. Which is why it is more likely that Mount Kokoto is to the north of Kokoto, and that a Lao would almost never make it that far as the guild would send out hunters long before it got there. Also: "Also, when you get the book it be after slay/repel the village Lao not the Monoblos, so bam another lie! I have gone through MHF1 about 3 times to know this." What? I never said anything about that. Link1275 (talk) 19:26, June 3, 2013 (UTC)